Episode 5253 (28 March 2016)
Synopsis In the Vic, Tina suggests calling ambulance but Babe rushes Abi to the kitchen saying she is fine. Shirley comments on Ben’s hot temper and refers to Heather. Billy tells Phil that he’s not welcome at his house. In the kitchen, Babe tells Ben to leave them to it and sort Phil out. It would seem that Babe has a plan. A moment later Babe rushes Abi through the pub, saying that she is taking her to the hospital. It’s the baby. Whilst sat in Joanna’s café Babe tells Abi to ignore Ben’s calls. She looks up the process of a miscarriage on the internet to make sure their story is authentic. In the Vic Whitney mentions Abi’s situation to Ian and Kathy tries to call him. When Ben returns home Sharon tells him about Abi. Kathy arrives and says she is in the Vic. Ben finds Abi on the Carter’s sofa and is devastated to hear that she has lost the baby. He storms out of the Vic. In his rage he smashes the Vic plant pots and starts punching a bin outside the Cafe. Paul stops him. Abi watches as they walk away together. In Les’ office, Paul stops Ben from kissing him and tells Ben to be there for Abi. Ben meets Abi in the café and she starts to tell him the truth but he stops her. He is angry with Phil for ruining everything. He tells her he’ll meet her later; he has something to sort. Ben returns home to find Phil passed out on the sofa. He picks up a pillow and moves towards him. Will he kill him?... Ben finds Phil drinking in the Car Lot office. Phil accidentally smashes his whiskey bottle on the desk due to a severe pain in his stomach, cutting his hand. Ben takes him home and Phil is sick. Sharon is unimpressed and tells Ben to clear it up and get him out by the time she returns. Ben notices blood coming from Phil’s mouth. As Ben wraps up Phil’s hand Phil makes it clear that none of his estate belongs to Sharon. Ben opens the back door to find Louise on the doorstep, suitcase at her side. She has had a fight with her mum. Ben tells her Phil doesn’t live here anymore and shuts the door in her face. Ben goes to Ronnie to discuss Phil’s estate and suggests they go straight to Ritchie. Phil walks into the kitchen to find Ritchie with Ronnie and Ben. He refuses to talk things through and kicks them all out. Tamwar and Kamil sit in the Café after visiting Shabnam and Jade. Lee asks Tamwar to call him if he sees Nancy; she’s gone missing. Jane offers to look after Kamil while Tamwar investigates what’s happened. Nancy wakes up in Kush’s bed to Tamwar’s call and ignores it. In his bathroom, Kush takes off his wedding ring and places it on the side of the sink. He goes to speak to Nancy and finds her having an epileptic fit. Tamwar picks up his phone, it’s Kush. Tamwar arrives and automatically walks towards the living room but Kush points him to the bedroom. Tamwar helps Nancy to get dressed. She refuses to go home so they go to his house. She explains that she was going to visit Johnny in Italy. She asks him not to tell anyone what happened. Kush drops off Nancy’s phone and Tamwar gives him some home truths. Later, Carmel finds Kush sat alone in the dark at home. He has decided Arthur is better off without him. Tamwar goes to the Vic and tells Mick that Nancy needs him and is thinking of leaving to see Johnny. In No.3, Martin admits to Stacey that he is struggling to deal with the situation with Kush. Kyle offers give them some alone time but Martin suggests they all go for lunch at the Vic. Once there Martin reassures her that they can leave at any point. Whitney apologises to Stacey for what happened with Ryan. Babe and Abi rush out of the pub and Whitney is left with no one to cover the kitchen. Stacey suggests that Kyle could help. Ian asks after the new chef and sweet talks Kyle, offering him a cash-in-hand job on the marathon after party with the possibility of a temporary job at his restaurant. Stacey asks Martin if they can leave and back at home Kyle thanks Stacey. Kush arrives and tells Stacey that he doesn’t want Arthur to know he is his father. Linzi has been sending Jay photos of herself on her phone. They meet at the café and she suggests going back to his. Jay takes her to the Car Lot office. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes